Talk About Love Triangles
by kallmecrazy
Summary: What? Edward and Rosalie are together...? Alice ends up with Emmett...? Then what happens when Jake and Bella visit the big city...?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer.**

**None of these characters belong to me, except the ones unrecognized in the twilight series. However, this story and it's plot, all belongs to yours truly, Kallmecrazy.**

**And this thank you note applies to the whole story, throughout it's existence. Thank you so much to n.K Olesen for being such an awesome friend and Beta - I LOVE YOU! Also huge thank you to all of you who decided to open up this story! i love you for it and hope you enjoy the prologue, and strap yourselves in for the whole ride! =)**

**

* * *

Prologue**

**…**

Two luggage bags for Bella, Check.

Two luggage bags for Jacob, Check.

Air plane tickets, Check.

"Come on Bella, we're not missing anything, you've checked over a thousand times," Jacob laughed as he stuffed his face with some left over dinner from the kitchen.

"I know, Jake, but I just need to be sure."

"Okay, now that you're sure, can we finally get some sleep?"

"Yeah, you're right. We're leaving early tomorrow," Bella sighed running a hand through her hair. They both trotted up the stairs and parted to their own rooms.

"Night, Bells," Jake called out as he walked into his room.

"Good night, Jake." Bella walked into her own room. She set the alarm clock on her bedside table to wake her up at six in the morning.

Bella sighed as she rested her head on the pillows. She closed her eyes as she thought about how much she was going to miss Seattle, and all the memories that were held here. But she was also very excited to leave these four walls for once and visit the outside world, even if it was just a one month trip across the country.

...

"Mmm," Edward woke up to the blissful feeling of his girlfriend, Rosalie Hale, who he'd been enjoying the sight of for about two years now. She placed opened mouth kisses down his jaw and neck.

"Good morning, sleepy head." She smiled.

"Morning," He replied sleepily. "What time is it? Why didn't you wake me for work?"

"It's Saturday, we could sleep in as long as we want." She smiled mischievously.

"Is that so," He turned over so he was bending over her and started kissing her passionately.

"Edward," Rosalie squeaked. "Renesmee's in the other room, she'll wake up any moment."

"So? The door is locked." Rosalie gave in and let him take over, planning on not leaving this bed for a long time.

**...**

Renesmee woke up to the soothing sound of Nahuel's heart humming under her head which was resting on his chest. Then her eyes bolted open as she realized that he was in bed with her. _Oh my god_, she thought, _what happened last night?_

She lifted her head and looked down. _Oh, thank god_. They were both still clothed.

Just then Nahuel woke up too, and smiled down at her. "Good morning beautiful," He leaned in for a kiss.

She kissed him back for a second but pulled away. "Nahuel, what are you still doing here?"

"Guess we just fell asleep last night." He grinned, leaning back down, hoping for a kiss.

"But you have to leave now." Renesmee replied, pulling her face to the side so that he kissed her cheek instead. "My brother will kill us both if he finds out you stayed the night."

"Ugh, Edward has to ruin everything."

"Well, our parents aren't here for a while, so he takes it upon himself to take care of me." Renesmee replied, as she hopped out of bed and poked her head out the door. She glanced down the hall and saw that Edward's door was closed and locked. Good. Now she could sneak Nahuel out and no one would notice.

"Come on," Renesmee motioned him out of her room, and led him down the stairs and out the front door. "Bye,"

He leaned down to kiss her goodbye and said, "When can I see you again?"

"I don't know, depends if I can get free this weekend, if not, on Monday I'll see you at school."

"Okay, call me," He kissed Renesmee one more time and headed to the sidewalk to walk home.

Renesmee shut the door and leaned against it, sighing in relief.

**...**

"Emmett…" Alice called out, walking into his apartment and burst into his room, only to find him buried in bed. The bed sheets and pillows were messed up all around him, "Emmett! Are you still sleeping?"

He didn't answer, so she opened all the blinds and let the sun shine through. Emmett groaned and slumped even further into his pillows. "Emmett, come on!" Alice said, as she walked over and jumped into bed with him.

"Come on, baby, five more minutes,"

"You said that two hours ago."

"Ugh, fine," He groaned and rolled over. Alice fell into his arms and straddled his waist.

"Good," She said, leaning down for a kiss. "Now, come on, we have to go do some shopping."

Emmett groaned, but got up and followed Alice's orders. She had even laid out his outfit of the day for him on his bed. He smiled, knowing he would never survive without Alice. She practically ran his life for him. Day by day.

**...**

Jasper opened his eyes to a very colourful room. The walls were painted a very hot pink, and the bed sheets were a disgusting shade of green, that looked like vomit. What the hell? He didn't remember any of this. As he turned over he realized that he was naked, and there was another naked body beside him.

He opened his eyes wider and tried to figure out who it was. When he saw her face everything from last night came flooding back. _This girl was... wait, what's her name? Savanna? Ivana? Eva? Ivory? Oh, who cares? _He had been bored yesterday, and decided to go to some random club and see if he could find a good sex partner for the night. Sure enough, all the girls were all over him, and this one was stupid enough to think he actually liked her. She ended up leading him to her house, and the rest of the night was pure fucking.

He sat up in bed slowly, so as not to wake up the girl and looked around looking for his clothes. He knew he had to leave now before she woke up, so that she wouldn't be so clingy. He pulled on his boxers and pants, but couldn't find his shirt or shoes. He figured those had been discarded earlier in the night, and were down stairs. He trotted down the stairs, and put on his shoes, grabbing his shirt from the couch and heading out the door.

He debated calling his best friend, Emmett, to come pick him up, but when he realized where he was, it wasn't so far from his apartment, so he opted to walk home.

**...**

* * *

**AN: Hey guys. Welcome to my new story! as you can see that was just the mini (or not so) prologue that I've come up with. I'd really love to see what you guys think and if I should continue with the story. Although I'm probably going to post a couple more chapters anyways, you can't really judge a book by its cover now could you? So just give this story a chance. So anyways, if you may be, kinda like it, make sure to put on alerts, and tell me all of your opinions!**

**Also some of you might have notice I haven't really been updating my other two stories. Yea sorry about that. They've kind of been put into hiatus by default. I'm really sorry about that, but I just needed a little break from the Jake and Nessie world; so here i am. I promise I will have them completed eventually though! So no worries! Now if you guys decide to hate me for this, that's fine by me. I'm just here to have fun and share my words with every one. =)**

**Now don't forget to Review!**

**|  
****|  
****|  
********\/**


	2. New York City, Here We Come

**New York City**

**BELLA POV**

I woke up with the worst feeling that something was wrong. I stretched my arms over my head to erase the stiffness, and opened my eyes. I looked over at the clock by my bedside, and immediately bolted up as I noticed it was almost seven o'clock.

Shit. Today was the day we left for New York City, and the flight left in a few hours. Why hadn't the alarm rung to wake me up? I picked up the alarm clock and saw that I had in fact set it to wake me up at six, but I hadn't turned it on! I'm so stupid!

I hurried out of bed and into the washroom, hurrying to get into the shower. After five minutes, I got out, put on some clothes and brushed my hair. Then I noticed that there wasn't any commotion in the house. Was Jake still asleep? Ugh, that boy could sleep through a fire for weeks without a care in the world.

I walked across the hall to his room and knocked. "Jacob, are you still asleep?" No response, so I opened the door, and sure enough, Jake was sprawled out in bed, limbs falling on either side, in only his boxers. "Jake!" I yelled. I walked over to his window and open the blinds to the widest. I knew that was the perfect way to wake him up.

"Ahh, Bella. What the hell?" He called out, bringing the pillow on his head to block out the light.

"Come on, Jake, we're late." I tried to push him off the bed, but it was useless. He weighed a ton.

"Wa'time is it?"

"It's seven thirty! If you don't get up now, we're going to miss the plane."

He groaned. "Bells, the plane leaves at ten!" He argued.

"Yes, and if we hurry now, we'll be able to make it,"

"Urgh, fine," He sat up. I stayed a few more seconds to make sure he got up to head to the washroom and not just plopped back into his pillows. Then I headed over to my room to get dressed.

Jake and I had known each other since we were in kindergarten and were learning our ABCs. We spent all our time together, and the other kids used to get jealous that we always had each other and were inseparable. Jake had also been my first boyfriend. It was at our grade eight graduation when he confessed that he had a crush for me, and had given me my first kiss in front of the whole school.

We ended up together for about the first month into the summer, but then we started getting into fights and we ended breaking up. Of course I was devastated, I realized that I needed Jacob in my life, and he was a big part of it. Some times at night when I'm thinking about him, I refer to him as my personal sun, because he seemed to brighten up my days and I always seemed happy around him.

But when our parents forced us to talk again, we found out that this was just the way it was supposed to be. Just friends. Surprisingly, when we got back together as best friends, we didn't have any more fights. We got along perfectly just like when we were young and innocent.

We graduated from high school together, and moved into an apartment together in Seattle for college, each of us paying half the rent. The four years passed, of course we worked our asses off for the stupid exams and such. We just graduated the last school year, a couple months ago, and Charlie and Billy both gave us air plane tickets as our graduation presents. Now we were headed to New York to spend a month in New York City.

I had been working so hard during the four years of college, I want to get out and have fun for a change. And I promised my self that nothing was going to ruin this for me.

Jake and I finished getting ready, and he called a cab to drop us off at the airport. We dragged our bags down to the front of the building in one trip, since we only had four bags all together.

We made it to the airport just in time to check in and stuff. I gave the cab driver some bills and Jake and I headed inside the building. We were about to head to the crossing section, when I spotted my mom, Renee, and Phil, my step father, beside her. I didn't know they were coming today. Then I spotted Charlie, my dad, pushing Billy's wheel chair over beside them. Billy was Jake's dad.

I turned to look at Jake, "Hey Jake, did you know our parents were coming?" I asked, nodding my head in their direction.

"No, I didn't." he looked up in there direction, "Why are they here?"

"I don't know, but we at least have to go say goodbye to them now."

Jake and I walked over to our parents. I walked over to my mom and gave her a big hug. "Mom," I smiled. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked, pulling away to look at everyone else

"You didn't think we'd let you leave without a goodbye did you?" Charlie said.

I smiled and walked over to give him a hug. "Bye, Dad,"

"Bye Bells, make sure you call," He smiled.

"Of course,"

I saw Jake turn to say bye to his dad, and I turned to Phil.

"Bye, Phil," I leaned in for an awkward hug. Thank fully he wasn't the most cuddly person on the planet, and pulled back after a few seconds.

"Hey Bells, remember Rosalie?" Phil asked me.

"Yeah, of course," Rosalie Hale was my sister. Well, my step sister. Renee and Phil have been married for five years now, and I have yet to meet Phil's daughter. Apparently she was as old as me, except may be a couple of months older. Anyways, I have never gotten the chance to meet her. Ever since Renee and Phil got together, I was told that she didn't approve of their relationship and ran away to live somewhere across the country.

I was brought back out of my thoughts by Phil's voice. "Yea, well, I just remembered that she lives in New York City too, and I thought may be you too could meet each other."

"Yes, of course," He gave me her number and directions to a house. "I have to warn you though, she lives with her boy friend these days, that's their address,"

I faked a smile and promised him I would try to meet up with her.

As much as I wanted to meet my stepsister, I wasn't really looking forward to it. It's not like I wasn't a friendly person, but from what I heard about Rosalie over the years, she sounded kind of like a bitch. But, still, we were sisters after all, may be she was just like that to strangers. May be we could get along like the perfect siblings. Or may be not. Oh well, I guess, I'll find out.

I just have to put on my happy face and try to make as much of this trip as possible.

**JACOB POV**

I didn't know what Bella was talking about; we weren't the least bit late. I called a cab to drop us off at the airport, as Bella and I got our luggage down to the front lobby of the building in one trip. We both just had two bags of luggage, but seriously, was it all needed? I mean we were only spending a month in New York, weren't washing machines invented for this kind of stuff? So we wouldn't have to carry around too many clothes?

As we said goodbye to our parents, the last call for our airplane rang and we hurried over to the gates.

We settled down in our seats and waited for all the other passengers to get on board. Of course I slept through the whole ride. I might as well take advantage of the time, since all the movie choices they have on the mini TV are shitty, the magazines are all girly, and Bella was off to her own little land, reading Gone with the Wind. Again.

Finally we made it to New York City, the seat belt sign dinged off, and everybody stood up at once to get off the plane. God, they were all so stupid, it only gets so crowded because they were all too greedy to make room for others. Then it takes hours for the plane to empty. I just sat there in my seat for a few minutes until the crowd was somewhat thinning.

"Come on Jacob, why are you always so lazy?" Bella said, as she tried to pull me up by my arm.

"I'm not lazy," I replied. She gave me a knowing look, and I smiled goofily. "Okay, fine, I can be lazy sometimes, but I'm also smart. What's the point of getting up, when we're going to be stuck in this crowd forever? And we're at the back of the plane, so might as well take advantage of the comfortable seats."

She just rolled her eyes and turned to walk forward. "You're so lame."

I chuckled, grabbed my hand bag and followed her.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, we made it out of the airport. Outside we both took a moment to breath in the fresh New York air. "Ooh, this is so exiting, Jacob!" Bella gushed, looking like a kid who just entered the candy store. And I had to admit, I did feel happy that we were here and finally able to get a good taste of something other than rainy Washington. "You know, I have a good feeling about this," Bella continued, as we started walking.

"Sure sure, let's just find a cab and look for our hotel."

Bella was staring out the window of the cab during the whole ride, seriously, why was she so excited? It felt like the city that zoomed around us was just like Seattle. Except it was 10 times bigger and busier. We finally made it to a big ass hotel that looked pretty expensive, but hey, I wasn't complaining, as long as it wasn't my money. "Hey Bella, what name did your dad reserve us under?" I asked, as we walked inside the front lobby and made our way to the receptionist.

"Um, Swan, I think it was."

"That's not fair." I complained like a child.

Bella just rolled her eyes and walked up to get our keys. The dude at the desk introduced himself as Darek, and told us to call him if we needed anything. Bullshit. I bet he told that told that to all the people who were staying at the hotel, but, did he have time to solve everyone's problems? I didn't think so.

Darek said our bags were going to be carried up shortly, and wished us a happy stay. Something about him was shouting, "I'm new at this job and I'm doing my best to impress my mean boss". I chuckled and Bella and I made our way up the elevator and to our suite.

I opened the door for us to find a spacious front foyer that led to a comfy looking living room, with two hallways leading off in both sides. "Wow, this is so awesome," I said to myself. "When was the last time we went on vacation?"

"I don't remember. We should be thankful that our dads thought of this as a treat for our hard years in university."

"Little did they know, it was all spent in parties and hangovers." I laughed. She punched me playfully. "Hey watch it, might break your wrist again." I laughed harder, remembering the time she punched my face and broke her hand.

"Oh shut up." She replied and walked off to see where the hallway led to.

I walked in after her to find two rooms opposite each other. Bella had already hung her coat in the closet in one room, so I guessed she chose that one. I walked into the other one to find it an average size bedroom with a bed in the middle and a night stand, and the bed looked like it was freshly made this morning. I threw my self down on the bed to 'test it out' and I had to admit, it was like heaven. I flopped down into the soft pillows, and felt like I was gonna fall asleep.

But of course, Bella had to pop in and waste the moment. "Jacob, you can't go to sleep now. We have to go out and explore the big city."

"Ever heard of Jet lag? God, I'm so tired, and sleeping on a plane seat doesn't count. Just let me nap for a bit then we'll see. We've got the whole night ahead of us!"

"Ugh, fine, but only 'cause I need to unpack anyways. But don't forget to get undressed." She said as she skipped out of the room.

"Sure sure," I muttered. Then I fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: So there you go, the first chapter. I feel it was kind of awkward, but it just needs to be there. Thanks so much for reading and make sure to lave a review with your thoughts! and who knows, if you do, you'll get a nice little teaser. Love you all, click that button...**


	3. Wild Emotions, Coffee Shop

**Coffee Shop**

**JASPER POV**

I opened my eyes to the bright sunlight coming through the curtains that I forgot to close last night. I sat up in bed and massaged the slight headache that made itself known. I looked around and noticed the clock said it was almost noon. And I was at home. My apartment. My bed. Wow. When was the last time I woke up in my own bed? Almost a week may be, and I forgot how good it feels to wake up after a long comfortable sleep.

I got up, did my morning routines and lounged around the place. Twelve o'clock on a Sunday morning and you have nothing to do. Absolutely nothing. Bored out of your brains. What do you do? Call Emmett of course.

I picked up the phone as I lazily sprawled in my living room and dialled Emmett's phone number.

"Hey, dude." He answered on the second ring.

"Hey," I replied. "What're you doing today?"

"You know, the normal. Alice has dragged me to the shopping trip of the week."

"Oh,"

"Hey, do you wanna come join us? Man, you could save me from hell, my arms are so sore from all the stuff she's buying and making me hold."

I was just about to tell him off and say that I didn't want to go shopping, let alone even step into a mall. But then as I thought about it, I realized that I won't just be shopping, but shopping with Alice. With lots of changing and whirling and presenting her body in many different clothes. Then the idea of going with Emmett didn't seem so bad after all.

I quickly came out of my fantasies and told Emmett that I would meet them in around ten minutes.

Ever since I had met Emmett in our first year of college, we've been the best of friends. We spent all our four college years together either hanging out for no reason, or going to parties and getting drunk, and even drooling over all the hot girls on campus. Then having to drag each other out of the turf of the evil boyfriend so that we didn't die.

Then in our junior year in college, Alice entered as a freshmen. To be honest, I thought she was hot ever since. But of course Emmett was the lucky bastard and got to her first, and they ended up falling for each other.

Don't get me wrong, I was happy for him. For both of them. But soon after we all started hanging out I had noticed how good Alice looked and it takes all my energy every day not to just grab her and fuck her.

And that's all I wanted. I was absolutely sure that there was no other feelings from toward her other than lust. I always felt the need to touch her, see how her skin feels. I knew that this was all stupid, and I felt like a guilty bastard for it, but I couldn't help it. I just wanted to be with her. And I was sure that one time would be plenty. I would have filled my need and wouldn't need her any more.

And that's why I was partly glad she ended up with Emmett, because I knew I wouldn't be able to give her half as much as what a normal boyfriend should give. I wasn't at all romantic or any of that shit. And I didn't know a single thing about being with a lady. Heck, I didn't know if I even spoke to them outside of a bed.

The only problem that has been haunting me for years was the large urge for me to be with her. And it wasn't like I didn't already spend all my time sleeping around. I'm sure that if it was possible to end up with her one night, instead of all those other women, I would be satisfied, and then she would go back to Emmett.

God, I shook my head at what a sick bastard I was. And I knew it. That's why I have tried my best, during the past three years to not get too close with Alice. I tried my best to lock down all those thoughts of her, and all the lust I had for her, away. Because I knew she deserved some one, way, way better than me.

**ALICE POV**

Emmett, Jasper and I spent the next few hours raiding out one of the shopping malls that I loved. I bought lots of new dresses, and outfits that could last me a few weeks. Emmett said I could dress a whole city with the amount of things I bought, but that was normal Emmett behaviour. He was always so funny and fun to get along with, and he was a great boyfriend, give or take a few fights that we have now and then.

When it was about five or something, they both collapsed down in the food court and didn't seem to be able to move.

"You guys," I whined. "We still have the whole day ahead of us, what are you sitting around for?"

"Alice. You've been going at it since nine this morning, don't you think we should stop?" Emmett replied, as he pulled me in to sit in his lap.

"Besides, I think you already finished up all the stores in here." Jasper continued.

"Ugh, fine," I gave in easily. "But only because I kinda got bored anyways, may be we could do something else."

I saw them give each other a look and a high five behind my back.

I glared down at Emmett, willing him to tell me what was going on. As soon as he looked back at me, he saw my eyes and settled back down in his chair. I heard Jasper chuckle too, and I turned around to glare at him too. "Tell me what's going on. Now,"

"Nothing, we were just hoping you would let us go to see that baseball game that's playing in an hour." Jasper looked back at me innocently.

"Again?" I complained. Trying to make them feel guilty, but I knew they deserved it, they've been putting up with me for years.

"What do you mean again? We agreed to go shopping with you didn't we?"

"Okay. Have fun," I leaned down to give him a quick kiss.

I had to laugh at his reaction, he couldn't believe I was giving in this easily. "Really?"

"Yea, sure, I mean you guys have done so much for me today, you deserve a break."

"Awesome! Thanks, Alice," Jasper gave me a hug and stood up. "Come on, before she changes her mind."

"Okay, see you later." Emmett put me down and kissed me on the cheek one last time before they headed into the direction of the parking lot.

I made my way outside and looked around. Should I go home, or do something productive?

Oh well, the weather was nice, I might as well cherish it before October rolls up with the autumn chilliness.

As I walked down the side walk, I ran through my mental check list for the day. Only thing left to do was find some new black heels, since the last ones I owned were so last year.

I walked into my favourite coffee shop, and thank goodness it wasn't busy, just a few customers here and there, and there was no line up. I walked up to the counter and ordered my favourite iced cappuccino. I paid for it and turned around to see what I was going to do for the rest of my day. I glanced around the room for an empty clean table, but as I scanned the people, I noticed one girl who was sitting s few tables away from me. She was drinking from a cup and was looking into some kind of map.

I didn't know why, but something about her was oddly familiar. She lifted her head up from the map to take a sip from her cup and as soon as I saw her I swear it was Bella Swan. "Ohmygosh," I couldn't help from squealing. I walked up to her and stood in front of her table not waiting for her to look up, I grinned. "Oh my god, is it really you? Bella?"

She looked up suddenly, surprised, and stared at me for a second. Then her confusion turned into recognition. "Oh my god! Alice?" Then she stood up and I enveloped her into a big hug.

"Yes! I can't believe it's you, I thought I'd never see you again. It's been too long."

"I know, but you know how school is," She said.

I giggled. "Trust you to worry about school and good grades."

She punched my shoulder lightly as we both sat down. "Well you can't blame me, you haven't visited either."

"I know, I'm sorry, I never got the chance,"

We spent the next hour catching up on each others lives and remembering the old high school days. She told me how she just arrived here yesterday on vacation for a month.

Bella and I had been extremely close friends during our four years in high school. Although our personalities were completely different, we were almost like twins. But of course, life was mean, and my parents had decided to move out of the rainy state of Washington right after our graduation. I was stupid enough to let them drag me with them, and it made sense at the time because I wanted to start of fresh on another place and whole new community.

And here we are, four years later, reunited at last.

"So tell me. How are your parents?" Bella asked.

"They're fine, right now they're touring Africa and starting all these charities to help the poor. They'll probably be back by the end of the year."

"What about the boys? Found yourself a nice one?"

I giggled as I sipped on my straw. "Yes. You won't believe who,"

Her eyes widened a bit, "So I know him?"

"Yes!" I couldn't control my excitement, I wanted to tell her all about my life. "Emmett McCarty!"

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Trust you to end up with the hot football captain." She laughed.

It was true, ever since our freshmen year at highs school, we had both developed little crushes on Emmett, when he was in his junior year. He was the football captain, and practically every girl in that school was in love with him.

"Yes, turns out he also went to The University of New York as well."

"Wow, seems your life is way more exciting than mine," She mused, as she sipped out the last of her coffee.

"Well you still have to tell me all about yours!" I thought for a second then remembered something. "Don't tell me you ended up with Jacob Black." Bella looked down and I could see her blush. "Oh my god, you did, didn't you? You have to tell me every single detail!" I stood up and went to throw both our empty cups. "You have any plans for the day?"

"Uh, no, why?"

"I'm going to take you shopping," I clapped my hands in excitement as a whole new rush spread through me. I knew I had just finished one big shopping spree for my self. But now I had a whole new person to shop for.

"Oh my god, I forgot how obsessed with shopping you are," Bella murmured, but she tagged along as I dragged her outside.

"Hey! It's my hobby. In fact, believe it or not. I have just started my own clothing line."

Her eyes widened with surprise. "No way. Tell me about it!"

"Well, it's still nothing much, and not that popular, but I've just started designing dresses, and lingerie."

She smiled and I promised her I would show her all my stuff later.

"Ooh. This is going to be so much fun! I still can't believe you're even here. Why don't you give me your number? We're going to be best-ies all over again."

We exchanged phone numbers and spend the rest of the evening walking around New York City and Bella seemed so fascinated with the night life. So I decided to keep the shopping trip for later, now that I knew she was staying for a whole month, I couldn't wait to show her all around the big city.

* * *

**Please Review and tell me your thoughts!**


	4. I Have a Sister? Aparantly

**I Have A Sister?**

**EDWARD POV**

"So, the tests came out positive..."

"W-what?" She stared at me blankly.

"You're. Pregnant." I informed her. Making sure I was clearly expressing each word.

"No, I'm not! I-I can't...!"

I just stood there, not sure of where to put myself. "Um... Yes, ma'am, you are."

I turned and gave her husband – or boyfriend or something – a confused look. He also looked horrified. And he looked like he was desperately trying to calm himself down enough to handle his wife.

I cleared my throat. "Alright, why don't you two just go home and think about it, and... come back for another check-up next week."

They nodded absently and left the room.

Jesus. If people didn't want a baby then just use protection. God, it's a pretty simple concept. I rolled my eyes and made my way back to my desk.

At least I liked my job. Being a doctor was great actually. I'd graduated university and immediately followed in my father's footsteps, and took over his company. And now I was a twenty-three year old doctor. Too young? Who cares?

I heard a knock from the door about fifteen minutes later and I called out for whoever it was to come in. Tanya, my secretary/personal assistant, made her way through the entrance and smiled.

"Dr. Cullen, those were the last patients for the day, so it doesn't really make sense for you to stay here much longer..."

I chuckled; she just wanted to get out. I glanced at my watch and noticed it was only four in the afternoon. "That's fine Tanya, you can go ahead and leave early, I'll finish here close up."

"Awesome, thanks Dr. C." I heard her collect her things from her office and the faint slam of the front door.

After gathering up everything and tidying up my offices. I closed all the lights, headed out, closed all the lights in the front, locked the door, then headed down to the parking lot. I made my way into the driveway and hopped out of the car. I put my key in the front door but was surprised to see that it was already unlocked. I walked in and noticed that Rosalie was in the living room. That was weird, she usually isn't home this early.

"Hey baby, what are you doing home so early?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

I noticed she was dressed in sweats and a tank. Sitting on top of an exercise ball.

"Uhh, I didn't have any more patients for the rest of the day," I looked over at the TV. Some buffed up topless men were filling up the screen. Their skin disgustingly smeared with oil and sweat. "And you?"

"Oh, well I headed to work this morning, but didn't really feel like working, so I called in sick and came back home. Better start working my muscles again; I think I'm getting fatter." She looked down and inspected her body.

"Um, does that allow you to watch half naked men flaunting their obscenely large bodies shamelessly?"

She looked at the men on the TV screen. And then at me. She burst out laughing.

"Edward,"She stood up. "These people have some serious work-out tricks going on and they're really good."

I was about to protest but she cut in.

"And I _am_ aware of the fact that they think they're sexy and all that." She walked up to me and looked at me with sympathetic eyes. "And I know you're not even close to being as big as they are, or... as strong."

I smiled, at least she still likes me more than those fake-asses. She became silent. "But...?" I urged on.

She looked at me in confusion. "Buuuut... I... I still love you," She offered.

I kept up my smile. "Great... And..." Why couldn't she just take the hint?

"Um, Edward I really don't see where you're going with this...?"

I tried to keep my mood optimistic. "Alright, yea, that's fine. You love me, I can live with that." I leaned down to kiss her.

"Yup. But now, I need to go take my shower. You don't wanna have sex with a blob of sweat, do you?" She laughed and headed up the stairs.

Sigh. I needed to start working out more often.

**ROSALIE POV**

I finally arrived at the front doors of the garage. I opened the doors and welcomed the rush of cool air from the AC calm my face down. I tried to even out my breathing, since I'd been running to make sure I wouldn't be late this morning. I hurried and checked myself in, thankfully I was only a minute or two late, and I knew my boss wasn't as mean as to hold that against me.

I sat back at my desk and pulled my ear phones back on. Settling down and firing up the old computer stacked on the side of my desk.

I tried to make the most out of my day as people came and left with car problems. It was still Tuesday and I hated it. The week just wouldn't finish already and leave me alone in peace, would it?

After I was able to finally leave, I pulled my things together, grabbed my purse and headed out the door. I spotted Edwards car waiting for me and made my way inside.

"Hey, handsome," I smiled and reached up to him for a kiss.

"Hey, beautiful," He smiled back. "How was your day?"

"Ugh, normally boring and lame. Yours?"

"It was okay," He sped up toward the highway that would lead us back to his house.

A couple of minutes later though my phone rang and I dug around in my purse to find it. "Hello?" picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hi, is this Rosalie?" An unfamiliar girl's voice came from the other end.

"Um, Yea. Who is this?"

"Hey Rosalie, it's Bella."

"Bella?" Bella... Bella... I rolled the name around my head, trying to remember who it was. Edward looked over at me questioningly.

"Yea, Bella Swan, Renee's daughter."

"Oh right," I remembered who it was as soon as she mentioned Renee. The woman who stole my father away from me. "Yea, I remember you..."

"Great,"

There was an awkward silence for a minute or two as I watched out the car window.

"Well, was there something you wanted?" I asked, getting a bit impatient. I really didn't want to be reminded of these people. I've been trying for years now to forget that I even had a stepsister.

"Yea, well, I was wondering if maybe we could see each other? I'm spending some time here in New York and thought we could finally meet each other."

What the hell? Who did she think she was? The friendly fairy and wanted to befriend me or something? "Who gave you my number anyways?"

"Phil," She huffed. I could tell her patience was running out too. Okay, I realized I was turning into my bitchy mood again and tried not let it take over me. I took a deep breath.

"Okay, I think that's a great idea," I tried not to let the sarcasm seep through my voice.

"Great. Are you busy tonight? We could get together for a coffee or something." She sounded hopeful. May be I could just humour her and get this over with.

"Yea, sounds like a plan. May be I could pick you up?"

She gave me the directions to a hotel she was staying at and I promised I'll be there at around six. I hung up.

"Who was that?" Edward asked.

"Oh, um. Remember when I told you about my step mom?" He nodded. "Yea well, that was Bella, her daughter. Apparently she's here in New York and wants to meet up. I haven't met her before though, so it's kind of weird."

"Well, that's nice of her; she wants to get to know you,"

"I doubt that. I think my personal hell is just catching up to me after I escaped from Forks all those years ago." I slumped back in my chair. Why couldn't those people just leave me alone?

Edward just laughed. "Rosalie, some people in this world are actually trying to be nice to you. May be you could just let your mean-girl guard down for one night and meet your sister?"

He pulled up into the driveway of the house.

"Stepsister." I glared at him.

But he glared back.

"Fine, I'll try," I sighed. He always got me convinced.

The time flew by faster than I anticipated and I was already standing in front of the full length mirror, having finally finished getting ready. I kept fidgeting as I grabbed my purse, filling it with my cell phone and stuff.

I think Edward noticed I was a bit nervous, because he walked up and wrapped his arms around me. "Baby, do me a favour and try to calm down."

"I'm calm."

"No you're not. Tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing." he turned me around and gave me a knowing look. I huffed in defeat. "Well, it's just really weird. I mean I've been avoiding that side of my life for a while now. Putting aside the few calls I make to Phil every month. And now suddenly I have to meet a sister I never even seen before?"

"Do you want me to come with you? If you're uncomfortable?"

"No, that's alright, I have to get through this," I grabbed my keys and made my way out of the house. I waved to Edward and pulled out of the garage, following the directions Bella gave me.

I drummed my fingers across the steering wheel. She should have been down by now. Finally, after seven whole minutes I spotted her make her way through the lobby of the hotel. She opened the door and looked around. She looked exactly like I remembered from the few pictures I've seen. Brown hair. Brown eyes. Not too short. Not too tall. Normal.

I stepped out of my car and waved an arm to catch her attention. She smiled and walked over.

"Hi, I'm Bella,"

"Rosalie. It's nice to finally meet you." Do I have to smile? I smiled.

"You, too." Now that I could see her I knew she was forcing herself to do this too, and I couldn't blame her. I mean, who wanted to meet a bitch like me? But obviously she put more effort to being nice. "It's kinda weird, seeing you makes the stepsister thing more... real."

"Tell me about it," I rolled my eyes. "Why don't you hop in the car, and we'll get going."

"Alright, great,"

I hopped back into the driver's seat and we drove off.

When we' arrived a couple of minutes later and gotten the food we wanted, we settled down and tried to keep up light conversation as I drank my coffee and she nibbled at her doughnut.

Then she spilled the beans.

"Okay so, it kind of feels like we got off on the wrong foot. The phone call... It didn't really seem like you liked me much."

Oh here we go. I sipped on my drink casually. "No... No, I was just surprised that you called. After all these years... I mean, it's not that I don't like you. We just met after all," Shit, I was starting to not like her just because she was forcing me to talk about this.

"Okay, awesome. So, friends?"

"Yup," I shook her hand.

Ten more minutes passed and we just kept up light – but still awkward – conversation. We ate in silence and then after all the food was gone, we sat there.

"You know, Renee and Phil are really happy together. I know that you're not exactly pleased with their decision, but after all these years they still love each other. You should go see them sometimes They are your parents after all–" Ugh somebody tell this girl to shut up!

"Bella stop it!"

She shut her mouth and glared at me. "What?"

"Stop that. Trying to butter me up and get me to move back to Florida. Is that what you're doing here? Did Phil send you looking for me?"

"No! Of course he didn't. I didn't even know you lived here until he mentioned it as I was boarding the plane. He misses you though Rosalie, just stop being stubborn and go see him, if is only for a day at least."

"No thanks. I'm happy with my life the way it is, and I don't want to take a step back and face my dad. And _you_ stop being all nice and innocent and trying to be my friend. I don't need anyone new to barge into my life."

"How can you even say that? Yes, we are just stepsisters, but we've barely even met for two seconds and you've been giving me the cold shoulder. Shouldn't we at least try to get along? And not immediately just hate me because I'm your evil stepsister?"

I sighed. She was going to make me talk about it, wasn't she?

**BELLA POV**

"I don't hate you Bella. I despise your mom, though."

As she watched my expression go from surprise to confusion, she continued. "For taking my father away from me when I needed him the most. My mom's funeral was only four months before Phil met your mother. Since then, he started drifting away from me. And before you know it, they're already getting married the next year. I was still young and was very close to my mom, so I partly hated him too, for being able to move on so quickly, while I was still forced to go to high school and deal with all its shit, without any real mother to help me get through. Don't get me wrong, I understood their situation; I just couldn't bring myself to go to the wedding, where everyone was so happy. Now I just can't stand seeing _you;_ you're just a reminder of your mother."

I gaped at her for a couple of minutes, not really knowing what to say. I hadn't expected her to fully blow up and spill me her guts. But I guess this is good, she's opening up to me like a sister should... "Well, no matter what, we're still kinda sisters, and we should try to at least be civil. For Renee and Phil?"

"Okay, fine. I'll try to be civil with you." She stated, and started to shift, looking like she wanted to leave. I stared at her, not really knowing what to say next. "Want me to do anything else about it?" She snapped when I didn't respond.

"No, this is great," I forced a smile, "So, I should get going now..." Not really, I just need to get out and breath some air. "You know, you should really consider visiting them, they're together and happy right now, and I know Phil would be happy if he gets to see you again."

She rolled her eyes, "I'll think about it." Well, at least that was better than nothing.

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
